


Getting Over It.

by biohxzard



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Character Death, Cynical outlook on life, Depression, Depression mention, Depressive themes, F/F, F/M, Insomnia, NSFW, PTSD, Realism, dead youth, ptsd mention, sorry if i get the insomnia aspect wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohxzard/pseuds/biohxzard
Summary: Her name is Aiko ChinatsuFirst name: AikoLast name: ChinatsuQuirk: Warp GateHero name: Atlasbut who is she?You know her name, her alias, her quirk.In this world, perhaps that's all that matters.Should you ponder on her looks? The colour of her hair, her eyes, perhaps her personality?"It shouldn't matter." She would say, "I don't intend on being around long enough for it to matter." So typical.





	1. 1

 

The alarm blares - it isn't like a normal typical alarm, an anime theme - its a boring... boring.... old.... screeching.... beeping.... 

 

The noise only irritates your sensitive restless brain, you slowly get up and shut it off. 7:30 AM, the bright light peaking through the blacked out curtains from the sun. 

 

From what you can see, its a mess in that room, you remain hunched over on the mess of a bed, the sheets are ruffled and the pillows thrown everywhere. There are papers on the bed and on the floor, the desk, the walls, messy writing scrawled on them, some had child-like drawings, some had childish chicken scratch for writing, others had your own personal touch of handwriting. A neat cursive with an aggressive flick at the end of each sentence.

 

You didn't sleep last night, you really tried though, tossing and turning, sifting through the waves of the silken sheets and turning the pillow to the cold side until both sides were an annoying warm-to-the-touch gross feeling that even though you were hoping it would be a satisfying cool feeling it was a warm barely cool pillow despite its soft feeling made you throw the goddamn pillow across the fucking room-! 

 

But you take a deep breath, sliding both your feet out of your bed and clicking the timer, its been 48 hours, 4 minutes and 28 seconds and COUNTING since you last woke up from a proper night of sleep. You set down the little timer hesitantly and almost catch a glimpse of your reflection on the golden surface of the timer. It clicked on. 

 

Barefoot and all, wearing a simple white tank top and some cheap neon gym shorts you got for like $5 at walmart because long pj pants were coming in and honestly pjs were barely your thing. You enter the bathroom, catching a glimpse of your eyes in the mirror, a bit of hair, but you turn on the shower and begin the stripping. You turn the shower warm, hot, hot, hotter, it leaves your skin raw and pink, barely awake as you scrubbed away at the shampoo and the soap on the rest of your body. You stop the scorching shower. 

 

You walk towards the counter and open up your phone, scrolling through the emails and any notification you get, and then stop and stare yourself in the mirror. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

god, you hate yourself.


	2. 2.

Honestly nothing at all could compare to the raw hate you had for yourself. It came with a reason, it wasn't a depressive hating yourself hate. But it was a hate as a hero - you've saved hundreds and hundreds of people. But you weren't able to save one. 

 

You finally take the towel out of your long hair, stare at yourself in the simple mirror before wrapping a towel around your body and drying off like that. A quick brush of the teeth and moisturizer because even god knows skin doesnt react well without at least a little moisturizer. 

 

Let me, as an author, tell you what Aiko looks like. 

 

You have the general idea, the only hint i've given being her hair, in which I've described as long. 

Her hair is a nice white - not from age, but by genetics. This goes for any other body hair as well - eyebrows, eyelashes, etc etc. 

Her eyes - much like an albino rabbit - are red. 

As any hero should be due to the non-stop workouts and high demand physical abilities, Aiko isn't built like All Might, no towers of muscles that you can see through shirts, a more like all muscle little to no fat (unless in places such as breasts, in which nothing you can do will make it go away). But no 6-pack, no 8-pack, no intense muscle details showing through the skin - She stands at a simple 5'7" in terms of height. 

On her face, mostly casted by shadows and a single section of her bangs extending well past the tip of her nose and her chin sliding off to the left side of her face. Dark circles are under her intense red eyes - a lack of sleep, she can certainly give sleeping a try. Good luck. 

One last distinctive feature, a single scar on the right side of her face, it was adorned on her lips, starting just slightly above her lips and ending a little too close to her chin. 

 

Enough about She. 

 

 

You turn away from the mirror after you contemplated your own features and existence, walking in your all nude glory to the messy bedroom, tossing your phone to the bed and rummaging around the closet for the bottom half of your [hero outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/da/62/82/da62829ffa3efe292131cfe4ceabbab3--manga-kimono-drawing-kimono.jpg), finally finding it and beginning to slip on the outfit for all the hassle it did. 

 

A soft single tone vibrate from your phone brought your attention to it. A text message from your coworker Aizawa Shouta, but as bland as your life may be - his name was a simple  ✏️ because it was the closest thing to a Eraser emoji. 

 

 

When are you going to be here? 

 

 

I should be there fairly soon.

Why?

 

I have coffee. 

 

K. 

✏️  emphasized "K." 

 

A scoff leaves your lips, don't be so bitter, you draft draft asshole. Your quirk is warp gate, after all, you could be in places within seconds, setting down your phone and slipping on her geta's over her grey panty hose and then putting on the knee length crimson skirt and then the white long sleeve - kimono style top adorned with a wide silken "belt" of sorts. You were ready, and opened a gate to the front entrance of UA. 

 

 

It was your first day working there, an attempt of Getting over It. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey!!  
> As yall know, this IS a slowburn story.  
> The chapters will be kept short, mostly because i can only write so much before i just kinda give up LMFAO
> 
> If there are any questions/concerns let me know!! I'm vvv rusty at this whole fanfic thing, i havent done it in a daaamn long time.


	3. 3.

Honestly, you wish there was more to your life than what you got going on right now, stepping out of your portal and into the cool spring day, first, second and third years all entered the building, some almost running into you as you had your more than sudden appearance in the courtyard, long white hair whipped with the wind and left an impression on anyone gazing upon you. 

 

You stepped towards the entrance and tapped her card against the keycard, declined. What the fuck? You try again, declined. Fuck it. You've been told not too but sometimes life gives you no fucking option. Another portal another day, and with it a portal to the staff room where you met your long time, yet completely deadpan childhood friend.

 

He handed you a cup of coffee as he had promised, and you accepted the cup in your two hands, staring down at the black brew before looking up at him. "I didn't put anything in it, just one sugar, just how you like it." He said to you, and for a moment you actually appreciate it. "Thank you." You said in a hushed tone. 

 

"I'm surprised you remember, honestly." You told him, turning away from the computer screen and meeting his gaze, taking a sip of the coffee, quickly swallowing the scorching hot coffee as it burnt your whole mouth within seconds. "Its been forever since you made me a coffee, the last time you did was when we were still teenagers." The memory was bittersweet. 

* * *

 

You were over at his place, he wore a white tshirt and jogging pants, his room wasn't completely bare as it is in the present, mostly because his parents enjoyed decorating things. "I don't need the things in here, its a waste of money." He expressed when you touched upon the topic of enjoying the decor in his room, "They bought it thinking of you." You'd say right back, "if they really thought about me, they wouldn't fund a room, they'd fund my education." It earned a laugh out of you, it was true in a way. 

 

You were both supposed to study, he said he invited Yamada, but it turns out he just wanted you over to study with, "Yamada is too loud." He said. "I didn't even bother inviting him." He added. "well, He cant help it." You'd reply "Its his quirk, just like how I cant help my insides ripping apart with the use of my quirk, and you can't help your eyes drying up with your quirk." You'd set down your pencil, taking the cup of coffee he made for you and taking a sip, "that's awfully mature of you to say." He said to you. "Of course." You let a giggle leave your lips before you looked right back at him, setting down the cup before turning back to your studies. 

* * *

 

"I suppose it has been a while since I made you a coffee." Aizawa said in the present, "But the way you enjoy coffee is so ridiculous." He muttered "A single spoon of sugar in black coffee, it does nothing to help ease the taste of the coffee." He said, "That's funny of you, you drink your coffee black." You said, "Because I don't like trying to hide the taste of it." "And who said I was trying? The sugar is to give that little boost, otherwise I'd just flatline in the morning." A sarcastic remark. He let a scoff out before he stood up. "we should get to the class." He said "It begins in about 10 minutes, but time is precious." He stated. And you simply agreed, standing up and stretching with your cup of coffee in hand. 

 

"You're right." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!!!  
> Call me Bio. :D  
> This story mostly delves into the past of my oc Aiko Chinatsu, a 29 year old ex-mother.  
> The fic is suppoooooooosedly gonna be a slow burn, but i guess we'll figure out. 
> 
> "Getting over it" is a fic on my OC, Aiko. Who is struggling to get over the death of her late daughter - Amira Chinatsu. Who Aiko is, how she attempts to get over her trauma's and accept her passing while also dipping and diving into Aiko's past, her present, her current issues and past issues.  
> The whole story should come together at its climax. But under no circumstance can I guarantee this will have a happy ending.  
> The fic is from a first person view - but you will be as a "vessel" viewing from Aiko's life. 
> 
> That being said!!  
> I hope you enjoy Getting Over It.


End file.
